Regretting Goodbye
by LaughyCamel
Summary: Songfic. Caroline and Klaus oneshot. Fot this one shot to work they are just normal, non-supernatural human beings.


This is just a little songfic for **The Vampire Diaries** couple **Karoline** that I wrote whilst I was feeling down; my date blew me off for work and college coursework. I've adapted their relationship from how it is in the series to co-inside with my drabble and they are not vampires, there are just normal non-supernatural human beings. The song is by Miley Cyrus and is entitled Goodbye. I know it's not a very long read and for that I apologise. As always I own nothing but the drabble itself. But here goes…

"_**I woke up this morning and played our song and through my tears I sang along…"**_

Caroline sat there with the sun streaming through the windows telling her it was time to get up. She couldn't bring herself to move. She put on the song from the ball and made sure it was coming through her headphones loud and steady. She and Nik didn't have a song but this was close enough for her. She remembered dancing with him; his scent and how dapper he looked in his tux; that gorgeous diamond bracelet and flowing blue and purple dress; the way he had held her close with those strong arms even with her protest and how her asked about her hopes and dreams like no other man had. She felt herself flushing just thinking about it. She needed to get a hold of herself. They had only been dating for 54 days and 15hours, not that she was counting or anything. Nik had left with his family when they moved. He had believed it was only fair to leave such a beautiful youthful women single with zeros ties. It had been three months since he said that and Caroline still wasn't over him.

"_**I look at your photograph all the time these memories come back to life  
and I don't mind…"**_

She riffled through her drawers later that day searching for something. She couldn't remember where she'd placed it hence why her room was upturned. She was in such a state that it took a minute to realise she had actually found it along with his other notes. However she was positive there was more to the bundle, much more. She sat down on her large bed with the bundle in hand. Slowly she laid each one out, fingering them delicately as she did. Letting memories flood back to her no matter what emotions came with them. The one attached to the picture Klaus gave her after the ball held the most memories. He had drawn her beautifully with the horse she loved next to her. He had caught the emotion in that event and captioned what he thought of it at the edge of the drawing, 'Thank you for your honesty – Klaus'. She loved that one picture more than the diamond bracelet but she treasured them the same. Under that drawing was a photo of the two of them together. How he had gotten the picture she wasn't sure of. But sure enough the two of them stood in deep conversation. She remembered that exact time. She had just left The Grille and he had followed suit. He had just used that cheesy line, "Take a chance… I dare you". Those two sets of three little words had set her knees trembling although she wouldn't admit that to him at the time. She loved his cockiness and how he presented her with a challenge she couldn't back down from. Who could back down from a dare? Well, certainly not her. She remembered this with a smile plastered to her face. She felt her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. Hell, she needed him more than she was willing to admit. Even to herself…

"_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ring tone,  
I hesitate but answer it anyway You sound so alone"**_

It was about quarter past 6 that evening while making pasta for herself that she heard that song from this morning again. She checked her iPod in case it had turned on but that was still off. It was then she realised it was her phone. Someone was calling her. No, Nik was ringing her! It was his ringtone. She ran through the house at lightning speed. Well as fast as her human legs would carry her. She held the ringing phone on her hands willing herself to answer it but she just couldn't. In the end, pathetically, she had to dare herself to answer it. She caught it just before it went to voicemail…

"Hello..?" She heard her voice wobble as she said it.

"Caroline? Hey, it's Nik. Remember me?" his voice purred down the line. It made her weak at the knees.

"Nik, what do you want? You left me, remember?!" She almost shouted down the line. Was it coincidence that he phoned the day she found the extra picture? She didn't think so. But it's not like he could have planned it. He wasn't a witch or that.

"Caroline, baby please listen" she sighed whilst he continued. "I'm outside your house and I want you back. I should have stayed here when my family left. It killed me to leave you. Baby, I'm sorry." She could hear how desperate he, his voice was dripping in it. Slowly she moved to the white wooden framed window and sure enough there he was, dressed in his tux from the night of the ball holding a red rose. She couldn't contain her excitement. She dropped her phone and ran to the door. She tripped out of her little cottage door but he was there to catch her. She kissed him before he could say anything. It was gentle at first but then she felt his passion and urgency. She had missed him and clearly he had missed her. She had her Nik back…

"_**You remember when we kissed you still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me with no music playing  
You remember the simple things we talk till we cry  
You said that your biggest regret the one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye"**_


End file.
